


Wife Swap

by ll72



Series: Clarke and Abby [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, Hardcore, Incest, Lesbian, Wife Swapping, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Indra and Abby swap their wives, Octavia and Clarke





	Wife Swap

"Whoa, giddy up, stay," Clarke Griffin said. The four legged monster, aka Blossom the horse, continued on its way, the teen bouncing on top of it. Clarke tried to kick it with her heels, as she'd seen on the movies in the Arc. The cowboys made it seem easy, but they'd obviously never been on a horse as stubborn as hers.

"Slow," Abby called out in a commanding voice, grabbing the reign as her own better behaved horse trotted up to her daughter.

"Thanks," Clarke smiled. Her Mom had taken to riding a lost faster than Clarke - but, as she had said when Clarke had mentioned that, as she got to ride a bucking bronco every night she was practised. 

"Keep a tight hold, show her who is the boss," Abby said and then to show how much those words applied to daughter-wives as well as horses she leaned across to both kiss Clarke and reach up to squeeze a naked titty.

Clarke giggled and blushed, the Grounders were a lot more open in their affections than the Arcs inhabitants and whilst in Space she and her Mom had continually being at it, they'd always been intimate behind close doors. Now, on Earth, Abby felt nothing about copping a feel where everyone could see, as if she was marking her territory. It was embarrassing and exhilarating and made Clarke wet with lust. "Mom..." she said trying to get the correct balance between chiding her Mom for her forwardness and showing that she didn't mind a bit.

"I need to speak to Lexa," her Mom grinned, kissed her once more and trotted rapidly down the column to where the Commander was leading her men back towards Polis.

With a few sharp tugs and lot of luck Clarke managed to guide her horse back towards where her friend Octavia was riding, falling in beside the brunette. Like her Octavia was topless, a cloak round her back not covering her tits and wearing a small leather skirt. Beneath it like Clarke she wore no panties, so that there pussies rubbed gently across the saddles as they rode, leaving them in a constant state of arousal, though as young married women with horny wives they were normally sated by morning.

"Do you know why your Mom is talking to Indra?" Octavia pointed up the column to where Abby had slowed her horse and was talking to Octavia's wife.

"I don't know," Clarke said and peered ahead as if she could have read their lips at the distance, she couldn't and after a few moments her Mom trotted forward and continued down towards the Commander. The blonde teen shrugged, it would remain one of life's little mysteries as she was sure she'd forget to ask her Mom by the time they camped for the night.

She continued riding slowly, keep the horse straight between her legs and feeling the warm sun beat down on her, allowing her to bask in rays she'd never thought she'd feel beneath a real blue sky. 

"It feels kind of strange," Octavia said conversationally after a few minutes.

"Being married?" Clarke asked the newlywed.

"That as well," said Octavia, "Indra is insatiable; we did it three times last night, twice of them in my ass."

Clarke smiled, "It doesn't stop once the honeymoon ends either, me and Mom were at it until the small hours as well."

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. I meant its strange being away from everyone else. Even though I spent my entire life separate, there was always Bellamy. And when we came down here, there were a hundred people around me all the time, who knew what it was like up there and had no idea what it was like down here. Now it's just you and me and Raven, and she's travelling with Lexa at the front."

" I know what you mean," Clarke nodded, which was true, apart from the bit about being kept under the floor most of her life. She shrugged, "Mom is going to Polis to be our ambassador, I'm her wife, I go with her, you're Indra's so you follow her." It was simple, it was right, a bottom should be with her woman.

"I suppose, I mean I can't imagine not being with Indra, I'd just like a little say," said Octavia.

Clarke smiled, "Stop trying to be a rebel, Octavia, it doesn't suit you."

They rode on in companionable silence, around them the vast litany of the Commander on the move - the tramp of the infantry, the hoof beats of the cavalry, the creak of wagons all interspersed with the gossip of soldiers on the move, their oaths, their commands, their jokes. And all of them glancing at the two young women riding along with them, perhaps fantasising about them, perhaps jealous of their closeness to the Commander's advisors, perhaps fearing them for the same reason and possibly all three things together.

Lunch was a brief pause by the side of what once might have been called a road and was now little more than a cracked and overgrown strip of concrete with flowers and grass growing in the potholes. Clarke still couldn't get used to the taste of meat (cooled remnants from yesterdays dinner) and fresh fruit; it was almost as great as sex. She and Octavia sat on a rock being served by minions as their wives talked with the Commander at the front of the column. They were near enough that they could see the laughs and smiles of their wives (if not the Commander who always remained humourless), and the glances that Indra and Abby sent their way. Far enough away that the conversation remained a mystery. A little further forward Raven sat on her own in a dolled-up cart, nibbling a cold cut and looking regal as only the Commander's wife could be.

The break wasn't long before they were up and riding again, continuing at a steady trot for several hours. It was still a long time before dusk when the column halted again, it would give plenty of time to build the fires and cook the meats as well as putting up the tents and shelters before it became too dark. Clarke got off her horse, who seemed to reward her with a look of contempt at her stumbling dismount. Clarke gave her a scowl back, Blossom was hardly Champion the Wonder Horse. She stretched, glad they had stopped for the night and hoping the tent would be up soon so she could have a pre-dinner sojourn with her Mom. 

And speaking of her Mom, she and Indra were trotting down the column. They stopped when they got to their dismounted wives, smiling at the two teens and their exposed titties. Abby carried on until she came to stop in front of her daughter, looking down. "We're going to ride on for a bit and join the column again in the morning," Abby said. She gestured at Blossom, "Leave your horse here, we're not going far you can double ride with me."

Clarke nodded happily and let her Mom help her onto the horse, sitting in front of the sexy Milf. She loved it when they could ride together, it hadn't happened much, a couple of times when they were still at the landing site and Abby was taking her to the old shelter for some private time. But not since the trek, horses could carry one comfortably, but not two for long and if you wanted to ride much of the day you didn't want exhausted mounts collapsing. She leant back against Abby as her Mom clicked the reins like she was born to it and got the horse into a gentle walk. Her hand slipped down to Clarke's naked thigh to steady her. Behind them Indra and Octavia chatted.

They left the main road and headed down what would, even before the nuclear war, have been little more than a track through some woods. About half a mile down some rotting cadavers hung from a tree, so well eaten that the birds had pretty much decided that they'd had their fill. "Rebels and bandits," her Mom explained as they passed, "Lexa had them hung near the scene of their crimes on the way here."

Clarke nodded, Grounder justice was as stiff and uncompromising as on the Arc and she had to wonder why people still broke the laws when the penalties were do draconian. She didn't know and didn't want to think to hard about it so she snuggled back into her Mom, letting the older woman guide the horse. Soon Clarke could see a shimmering through the trees and as they got closer she could see it was a lake. The tree line ended and left about a dozen feet of grass and sand before the lake, placidly rippling under the sun. A short way down the shore, nestled at the edge of the trees was a small cabin.

Abby grinned as she dismounted. holding out her hand to help her daughter down. "It was the bandits before they were hanged. Indra and I thought we wouldn't let it go to waste as we thought you and Octavia would like a night under a roof instead of canvas."

Clarke nodded enthusiastically, she hoped their might even be a real bed. Fucking her Mom on the ground, with only a fur blanket underneath was okay, but it tended to make her back sore after a while. She looked at the cabin, it didn't look big, it'd probably fit one bed (albeit a large one) and little else. "Isn't it a little small?"

Her Mom gave her butt a friendly swat, "Don't you worry your head about that," she smiled. "Why don't you and Octavia go and bathe in the lake, whilst Indra and I unsaddle the horses?"

"Is it safe?" Clarke asked. A few days after they'd landed a couple of guards had been eaten by some type of river python.

"Yes," her Mom said. She smiled and touched Clarke's arm reassuringly, "The Grounders have a good idea of what waters only contain fish and this is one of them, no alligators or snakes or mutated monsters."

The teen nodded, knowing her Mom would never put her in danger. As her Mom and Indra headed to the horses she and Octavia quickly stripped, dropping their cloaks and skirts on the ground, before removing their leather boots. Clarke glanced at her friend, she was slim and sexy and she could see why Indra enjoyed her. She felt a little green of jealousy when Octavia turned her back to the blonde to walk into the lake and Clarke could see the tattoos on her back, one at the top (almost hidden by her hair) and one at the bottom, which wiggled as Octavia walked. The teen and Indra had gone back to Indra's village, almost a day's ride from the landing site and when they returned Octavia had been tattooed with her wife's sigil; a mark of ownership and desire. Clarke's skin was flawless, though her Mom had promised that once she got to Polis she would have her done, and was already thinking up designs and where to place the tattoos on her daughter.

There was a squeak from Octavia as she entered the water, but it was from its temperature not danger. Clarke also gave a shriek as she entered, the water cold compared to the warm day. But she waded out, soon getting used to it as she splashed it over her body, cleaning herself of the sweat and dust from the long day's ride. beside her Octavia did the same, her hands crawling over her naked body as she soaked herself and cleaned every pore, until she gleamed.

"We'll join you," and Clarke turned round to see a naked Indra approaching, her body firm and muscular, her tits pert and gravity denying, scars and tattoos showing that she was a warrior. Clarke could see why Octavia had gone weak with lust when they'd met and done everything she could to make sure she became Indra's woman; if Clarke hadn't had her Mom she'd have also been tempted. Her Mom, who was coming behind Indra, dropping off her final bits of clothing as she walked was even more beautiful. She might have lacked the muscles of the black woman, her skin was untouched and her tits bounced and swayed as an older woman's should, but you couldn't mistake her for anything but a sexy Milf who'd stolen Clarke's heart (and virginity). 

Neither of the older women squealed or even grimaced as they entered the water, showing there toughness as tops compared to the bottoms. They waded towards their wives, splashing towards them before grabbing them both in passionate embraces. Clarke melted with love as her Mom's mouth jammed down at hers, kissing her open-lipped, their tongues intertwined and the Milf's hands gripping her ass under the water. You didn't need a tattoo to show your loving ownership, thought Clarke, as her |Mom squeezed her cheeks and played with them.

After a few minutes her Mom broke the kiss, smiling, her face inches from Clarke's. The teen beamed happily back, "Would you like me to wash you?" she asked.

"Yes," her Mom nodded.

The teen began to scoop water up and rub it over her Mom's naked frame, massaging it into the skin, sliding her palms over the flesh like they were sponges. Beside her Octavia was also perform her wifely duty, cleaning Indra slowly, but surely. The two teens took their time, making sure they did it perfectly, their hands rubbing and sliding over the wet bodies of their loving wives, opening the pores and getting rid of the dirt and grime of a day's ride. They went from top to bottom, slipping their hands under the water to clean the thighs of the older women and their round to the front to dutifully, stroke and rub the pussies clean. And up again, over the stomachs and waists, to the tits, lovingly and tenderly wiping them until they were fresh with a sheen shining in the sun.

"Mmmn, I think that's enough," smiled Abby, turning back round to her daughter to embrace her with a passionate kiss, the water lapping gently round their thighs as the older woman's tongue speared forward. Clarke upturned her head and responded with enthusiasm, licking at her Mom's tongue as it controlled her mouth, her hands slipping and sliding over her Mom's dampened waist. Abby broke the kiss again, smiling as she reached down to her daughter's hand, "Come and eat my pussy."

Clarke nodded dutifully and smiled lovingly as her Mom led her from the water. She wondered if they were going to the cabin or not, as ahead of them Indra was leading Octavia to a clump of grass. She was a little surprised when her Mom continued up the bank towards them, settling down next to the warrior and spreading her legs, "Eat me baby," she purred.

Clarke knew the Grounders were less shy about sex than Skaikru, they thought nothing of doing it outside where anyone could see. Not that Clarke was a stranger to al fresco fucking, but when she and her Mom had done it before they'd always been at least out of sight, even in the tent at night if they could be heard they couldn't be seen. She paused for a second, watching as Octavia without demure got down on her knees between her wife's legs and lowered her head to the hole. But Octavia had done it in public before, she had told Clarke when she went to Indra's village for the tattoo Indra had taken her into the hut and butt-fucked her while the general's daughter studied a few feet away. 

"Eat me, honey," Abby said again, still smiling, but with an edge of firmness, reminding the teen who was the top and who was the bottom.

Blushing slightly Clarke got to her knees. Slowly she moved her head down to her Mom's slit, she had to admit that it was as enticing as ever, smooth and sexy and just made to be pleasured by the blonde teen's tongue. Her desire battled with her embarrassment, but her desire, helped by her Mom's dominating stare, won out and her mouth slipped down onto the cunt lips, opening and starting to lick. The hole was as sexily sweet as ever, the taste that Clarke loved so much, a flavour so delightful she could have eaten her Mom all day and never be full. Presented with her perfect Mom pussy she tried to ignore Octavia and Indra beside her, telling herself that Indra wasn't interested in her when she had her own wife between her legs.

Certainly the black warrior's cries seemed to suggest her focus was all on Octavia, "Come on, eat my cunt, slurp it out you hot little cunt-hound."

Nor was her own Mom silent, "OOohhh, yeah baby do your thing, lick my pussy hard, mmmnn yes, you know what I like."

Clarke knew exactly what her Mom liked and as she was a good wife was dedicated to giving it her. She lapped harder and faster, pushing her tongue in and out of the hole, adding her finger to open the tunnel wider so that she could find the special spots and concentrate her tonguing on the e-zones. She could hear the squeaks and gasps of Indra beside her and the slurps of her friend as Octavia's tongue cleaned out her wife's hole, but she ignored them and hoped that they'd be ignoring her. It was a pretence, but it was less embarrassing that way.

Her Mom broke the illusion, "AAahh yeah baby, yeah," Abby gasped and shuddered, before gently pushing Clarke's head back from her pussy, making her look up so that she could see Indra was grinning down at her as she held her own wife's head in position. Abby grinned at the other woman, "Look at my beautiful slut daughter, munching cunt with some enthusiasm."

"You're right, she's a hot little thing, almost as hot as Octavia," Indra lifted her own wife's head up as she spoke, Octavia licking her lips of Indra's cum as she met Abby's lust filled gaze. "She laps cunt so well I think she was born eating it."

"What about a wager? Clarke makes me cum, before Octavia makes you?" Abby said, giving a quick smile to her blushing daughter to show she had confidence in her.

"Okay, but it has to be a proper knee trembler that leaves you squealing at the sky, no fake ones," Indra grinned. "Count of three?" as she spoke she was reaching down and pressing Octavia back into position.

"Yes," said Abby. She didn't have to push Clarke down as the blonde was already going, readying herself to slap her Mom's cunt with her tongue so hard that the Milf would cum first. Even as her mouth opened in preparation, her skin was flushed red with embarrassment, having public sex was humiliating enough, but as part of a competition she had to win made it worse. Her Mom didn't seem to mind, however, which meant Clarke wasn't going to complain; she'd do her best and hope her embarrassment faded.

"One, two, three," her Mom counted slowly, before shouting out, "Lick."

Clarke pried apart the cunt lips again and drove her tongue into her Mom's wet hole. Her Mom shuddered and groaned instantly, which was a good start, though as Indra also moaned with pleasure at the same time it suggested that Clarke wasn't pulling into an early lead as she had hoped. She slurped hard and fast, her tongue swinging in and around, pounding down to find her Mom's erogenous zones. Her Mom shook and gave a squeal as the teen found one, "OOOhhh, yes Clarke, baby that's it, lap Mom's cunt." 

The blonde teen licked faster and harder, her ass rising as her head lowered, the sun beating on her naked tush and warming it as she in turn warmed her Mom's fuckhole with her speedy licking. Her Mom shook in pleasure, her hand pressing on Clarke's head, "Go on, go on, make me cum hard. Make Mommy proud of her cute little wife's cunt lapping skills. Yeah baby, lick me!"

Clarke didn't need any encouragement, she wanted it over and to please her Mom and both aims were served by her licking hard. She tongued into the hot pussy, slurping down the yummy juice as her tongue drove at the spot that made her Mom quiver with pleasure. Harder and faster she licked, bringing up her finger to drive in as well. 

"No fingers," gasped Indra and Abby slapped the offending digit away.

"Tongue only baby, lick me out," she said, her hand pressing back at Clarke's head.

"Mmnnn, oooohhh, you as well Octavia, use that sexy little tongue, I know what you can do with it," Indra cried out, "Oooohh yesss, ooohhh!"

Fearful her friend would make her wife cum first Clarke redoubled her efforts. It was more difficult without a finger to help, making Clarke's tongue and jaw ache as she pounded forward and in deep. But the teen was up for the challenge, wanting to make her Mom/wife proud. Her tongue went down, digging at the wet flesh, lapping up the tasty cum, feeling her Mom quiver and hearing her moan. The naked blonde's tits bounced under her as she went to with all her effort. Beside her Octavia was doing the same, her equally naked tits swaying just inside Clarke's peripheral vision. And like her own Mom Indra was crying out appreciatively, "Ooohhh, yessss, tongue my twat, lick it hard, I want to cum."

The two teens responded with energetic enthusiasm, their heads dipping and bobbing as their tongues slurped through the cunts, drinking down their wives yummy pussy juice. The two older women moaned and shuddered, their hands clamped to the top of the teenager's skulls, keeping them in place and encouraging them down. Clarke was experienced enough in eating her Mom's cunt that she knew her sexy wife was close, the only question was whether she was close enough or whether Octavia was edging it. The blonde hoped not, but she went as fast as she could, thrusting her face down into her Mom's hot hole and ploughing the furrow with her tongue, lapping forcefully at the erogenous zone.

"OOohhh," the Milf grunted, "ooohhh, yessss, aaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk aaarrrgghh."

Even as her Mom shuddered and trembled in orgasmic excitement Clarke was still lapping and licking, drinking down the older woman's sweet juice and sending her further into ecstasy heaven. Abby shook harder, "Aaarrrghhh yesssss, aaaarrggghhh."

Beside her Indra was shuddering, biting her lip as the pleasure welled up. She might be cumming second in the competition, but from the sudden screams which burst from her throat she was a winner as well, "Aaaarrrghh, Octavia you slutty little cunt lapper, aaaaarrghhh, yesssss, more, aaaarrghhh."

The two older women leaned back on the grassy bank, their bodies arching and stretching in pleasure as the two teen wives continued to pleasure with their tongues, slurping hard and fast, making Abby and Indra cum continually. The Milf mouths opened as they sang the teens' praises, "Aarrrrghh, yessss, you're such a good pussy eater, aaaarrghh make me cum more with that lithe tongue, aaaaaarrgghh, aaaarrghh, that's it."

Clarke's tongue ached, the muscles sore and used, but she didn't slow, not until her Mom let out one super high-pitched scream and fell back, letting go off Clarke's head. The blonde raised it from her Mom, smiling as the Milf panted with pleasure. Beside them Indra was shaking and squealing as she too was brought to fruition, her body writhing as Octavia's tongue hit the right place again and again.

"Mmnnn, that was some pussy lapping baby," Abby forced herself up onto her elbows, grinning at her naked daughter as the teen sat up, drawing her knees underneath her. 

"I think you won," said Indra, sitting up and gesturing for her teen wife to lift herself from the older woman's cunt.

"It was close," Abby continued to grin happily at her daughter, "They're both a sexy pair of sexy pussy eaters as you can get."

"We lucked out," agreed Indra, grinning at her own wife.

"All this eating has made me hungry," Abby said. She pointed two a couple of leather bags, sitting next to the cabin, "There's some food in them, Clarke, for you to prepare dinner."

"Give her a hand, Octavia," Indra told her bottom as Clarke stood up.

The two teens walked over to the leather bags, letting their wives relax as the sun started to go down. The meal itself didn't take long to prepare, the two teens setting out some plates on the wooden table next to the cabin, unstopping a gourd of wine and pouring it into four cups left in the bags. Wrapped up in hide were some cold cuts of meat from yesterday's meal and some fresh fruit and berries that some villagers had supplied to the marching column earlier that day. There was plenty, allowing both the tops and their bottoms to have as much as they wanted, without worrying there wouldn't be enough for breakfast. As the dusk turned to evening they sat at the table, letting their food go down. Abby with some interjections from Clarke and Octavia told Indra about life on the Arc and in return the black warrior telling tales of some her victories in battle and how she'd got her scars.

Eventually it grew so dark that the only light was from the twinkling of the stars above. Clarke leant contentedly against her Mom, the older woman's hand drifting over her thighs. Abby looked up at the night sky, gazing at it for a moment and then back down to look at her friend, Indra, "It's time we thought about bed," she squeezed her daughter's thigh and smiled as Clarke happily noted her Mom hadn't said anything about sleep.

Indra nodded, her white teeth gleaming in the dark as she grinned, "Octavia and I will light the fire inside."

"Come Clarke, let us go for a quick walk," Abby stood, reaching down to her naked daughter's hand.

Clarke complied, slipping her hand into her Mom's and letting the older woman lead her down towards the lake, the waves still rippling gently at the shore. Behind her she heard the door of the cabin open as Indra and Octavia went inside, she wondered if she and her Mom would join them. It would be a squeeze, but after licking her Mom out with Indra by her side, she realised her Mom didn't mind sex in public (at least with her friend) and she knew Indra wasn't adverse to butt-banging Octavia with an audience. Her Mom stopped by the water's edge, turning Clarke towards her and kissing her slowly and seductively, the teen kissed back, every fibre purring with pleasure. Her Mom pulled back, still smiling, "I love you Clarke."

"I love you too Mom," Clarke said lovingly.

"I want you to do something for me, will you do it?" Abby asked.

"Of course," said Clarke. She didn't know what it was she was being asked, but it didn't matter, it was for her Mom/wife and she'd do anything Abby said.

Her Mom grinned as she stroked the teen's cheek gently, "I want you to have sex with Indra as I fuck Octavia."

Clarke gave a little gasp of surprise. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't this. Eating her Mom in front of Indra and Octavia was one thing, getting banged by the black warrior was another; after all the only person she'd ever fucked was her Mom and here her Mom was wanting to share her. The teen paused, frozen between wanting to be her Mom's only one and wanting to please her wife, who obviously wanted her to be shared. Her Mom smiled and squeezed the teen's butt, "I've become really close with Indra over the last few months, without her I don't think I'd have been able to set up this alliance. The thought of sharing my wife with my friend is a real turn on for me."

"Yes, I'll do it," Clarke smiled, slightly embarrassed with herself that she hadn't immediately said yes to her Mom as she had said she would.

"Good baby, I love you, this won't change the fact you'll still be my favourite, no matter how tight and sexy Octavia's butt hole is," Abby smiled and kissed Clarke again, slowly and romantically.

She took her daughter's hand and led her back towards the cabin, stopping outside to take out her strap-on and with Clarke's assistance put it into place. Abby pushed open the door and placing her hand on her daughter's butt guided her inside. There was a fire burning in the hearth, casting a shadowy glow over everything in the room, some chests and a table, a weapon's rack and shelves decorated with pure white skulls. And a bed with a naked Octavia lying front down on it, her strap-on equipped wife sitting next to her, her hand stroking the teen's rounded ass gently.

Indra stood up as the Clarke and Abby entered. Abby slid her hands sexually over her daughter's sexy butt, leaning into murmur, "Indra's going to enjoy fucking this sexy thing as much as I do." She disengaged from her daughter and walked over to Octavia as the dark haired teen swung herself into a sitting position and then onto her knees in front of Abby.

Clarke made sure the door was closed and took a couple of steps forward to meet Indra. The warrior skin seemed to shine in the firelight, an orange glow reflecting from it, highlighting her scars and tattoos. Clarke quivered inside, both scared and turned on, knowing that if it hadn't been for the alliance her Mom had made that Indra might have been having her more violently as the Commander's armies destroyed the newcomers. Indra grinned in the darkness, her eyes moving up and down as she examined the naked blonde like she was on display. The teen in turn looked down at the strap-on Indra was sporting, it was ten inches and thick; though the teen was used to both as her Mom's toy sported similar dimensions.

"Do you want me to suck it?" Clarke asked nervously; it was something she often did with her Mom to make sure the toy was nice and lubricated before her Mom banged her.

Indra nodded and put her hands on Clarke's shoulders, "On your knees," she instructed the teen.

Clarke did as she was told, sinking down onto the wooden floor. Her mouth opened and she began to slowly and seductively lick round the dildo, keeping her eyes upwards so she could look at Indra and the black woman could, in turn, look down on her. Indra was grinning, her gaze fixed on the teen and the toy, watching as Clarke's lithe tongue swept and swivelled round and round the toy, leaving a trail in its wake. Beside them Octavia was also on her knees, kissing and licking Abby's plastic dick, giving it as much loving care as Clarke.

"Mmmnnn, that's good, make it nice and wet," said Indra quietly, "Take it in your mouth and suck it until its soaked and slippery."

The teen did as she was told, opening her lips and sliding down the dong. Indra moved one of her hands to the back of the teen's head, encouraging her down as Abby did the same to Octavia, the two teen's swallowing more and more of the dicks, their heads bobbing back and forth. The two older women grinned and slowly worked their hips, pushing the toys deeper into the willing mouths, Clarke and Octavia opening wider to guide the dicks in.

Still looking sensually at Indra Clarke reached down to her own pussy and began to rub it, slowly but forcefully, finding the clit and pressing hard against it so waves of excitement shot through her. She felt so horny, any residual embarrassment flooding away like water down a sinkhole as she touched herself and sucked the plastic dick; knowing that just as couple of feet away her Mom was watching her whilst her toy was prepped. It was a turn-on to the teen and her clit seemed to quiver with every touch. She bobbed her head, taking in more of the dick, feeling it slither over her tongue and press against her cheek, her teeth skimming over the plastic as it moved. Indra grinned and pressed her head further down, so the cock slid across the wet insides and threatened her throat. Clarke gasped and snorted, ready to gag, but just before she did Indra pulled it out. The teen only had a second or two to grab some breath before the black woman was pushing in again, but it was all Clarke needed and she went to the cock with renewed enthusiasm.

"Your wife is a such a skilled cock-sucker," grunted Indra and Clarke glowed with happy pride.

She glowed even more, almost as bright as the sun as her Mom nodded, "She is. She's so good it was like she was born to it, but wait until you get her other holes..." Abby paused, her hips moving back and forth as she slid her own toy into Octavia's mouth, "Though I have to say your wife is fantastic as well."

"I know, she practices it a lot," grinned Indra and laughed.

Abby grinned back and the two older tops carried on feeding the two teen's dicks in companionable silence, the only sounds the enthusiastic slurping of the two teenage bottoms.

Soon the dicks were soaked with saliva, the spit dripping from the shaft and spattering the teen's naked titties and dribbling through their lips, down their chins. Indra pulled her cock from the mouth and Clarke gasped for breath, ready to take it again. But this time Indra didn't return it, but let go off Clarke's head and helped the teen to her feet. She walked the couple of feet to the bed, Clarke following and then lay down on her back on it, the rubber cock pointing upwards, "Ride me," she ordered.

Clarke hastened to obey, clambering onto the bed and over Indra. She knelt up on her haunches over the older woman, taking hold of the dildo and guiding it until she could feel the tip scraping her cunt lips. She used the other hand to pry apart her entrance and slid down, moaning softly as the big dick penetrated her. Indra grinned, looking upwards at the teenager's titties as Clarke worked herself up and down the large dong. It stretched and opened the cunt, the walls gripping tightly at the plastic, juice secreted from them merging with her saliva and coating the toy in a wet lubricant. Up and down Clarke went, taking the cock in and enjoying the pleasure it was giving her. 

"Oooohhh, mmmnnn," beside her Octavia was starting to straddle her Mom, gasping and throwing her head back as she pushed herself down Abby's thick toy. "Oooohhh, yes, ohhhhh."

The two teens rocked and rode, sliding up down the big dicks, their titties swinging and swaying as they moved. Below them the two older women thrust up, driving the dildo in line with the teens' bounces so that soon the full length was penetrating them, driving deep into their cunts.

"OOohhh, yesss, ooohhh," moaned Octavia.

"Yes, oh God, yes, please God, yes, yes," Clarke gasped. Even as she was riding the dick her hand was moving to the top of her pussy, finding the clit so she could rub it at it. The pleasure she was feeling intensified, sparks and flames within her brain. Beside her she could see her Mom, the Milf's pretty face twisted with pleasure as she banged Clarke's friend with a passionate intensity. Seeing her Mom enjoying herself so much made Clarke even hornier and wetter, slamming down and up Indra's cock like it was a race. "Ooohhh, urrrrhh, urrrrhhh, God, yes."

"Go for it, mmmnn urrrhh, ride my dick," Indra grunted, driving up and in. The blonde teen screamed and gasped, her back arching as the pleasure exploded within her with an orgasmic burst. Indra grunted something again and rammed even harder, driving the toy through the wet flesh, making it squelch and drip, the cum coating the toy with its sheen. "Take it Clarke, take my big fucking plastic cock!"

"AAaarrrghh, yesss," squealed Clarke in response. If the orgasm wasn't as good as when her Mom was fucking her (and nothing could be) it was close; waves of ecstasy crashing through her like a storm on the shore. "Aaarrrghh, yessss, God, yessss, aaaarrghh." 

"Aaaaaarrrghh, fuuccckk, aaaaarrghh," Octavia was cumming beside her, the brunette teen's tits bouncing and jumping as she stretched back, her spine bending and her head falling so far back her hair was trailing on the bed. "AAAarrrrghh yeessss!"

Neither of the two older women stopped or even paused, continuing to slam the tight teen twats with the toys. Up and in, down and up, again and again, thrusting at the two pussies as Clarke and Octavia continued to ride, the bed rocking under them like it was in the middle of an earthquake. The older women shuddered under them, the hafts of the strap-ons pressing at their pussies and clits as the teens hammered down. "Ooohh, urrrrhh, ride this dick, oooohhh, urrrrrrhhh."

"Aaaaarrrghhh, yessss, fuuckkk, yesssss!" screamed Clarke, riding the cock much better than she'd ridden a horse; though if horse-riding had been as pleasurable as dick-galloping Clarke would have been a champion equestrian. Her tits bounced and jiggled and she reached to fondle them, moving from one nipple to another, rubbing and coaxing it into stiffness. Her other hand continued to play with her clitoris, electrical surges tearing through her as she stimulated it in turn with the cock pounding her, "Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaaarggghhh!"

"AAaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrghhh," Octavia's screams were as high-pitched, Clarke knew what her friend was getting from her Mom. She felt jealous at the same time as she felt happy at her friend enjoying her Mom and her Mom enjoying her friend; and all at the same time as she took a big dick herself. Octavia seemed to know what she was thinking as she turned her head briefly to flash a 'thank you' smile at Clarke before returning back to Abby, riding her fast, looking down into the older woman's eyes.

Clarke did the same to Indra, driving herself up and down as she looked at the warrior's commanding visage; it made her shiver and cum at the same time, her body arching with pleasure, "Yesssss, yessss, aaaaarrghhh."

Indra reached for her lifting the teen off and positioning her knees on the floor, face over the bed and ass up. Clarke knew what was coming and reached round to grab her cheeks, pulling the buttocks apart and exposing the rosebud to the older woman's lascivious gaze. 

"Oh, that's nice, your Mom was right about that butt being so fuckable," said Indra. She stood behind Clarke for a moment admiring the work of art, before taking the dildo in her hand and placing its tip on the sphincter.

It tickled slightly and Clarke giggled, her hands reaching out across the bed, "Fuck me, bang my ass," she said, looking up at Octavia as her friend continued to bounce on her Mom's strap-on.

Indra was in no hurry, rubbing the tip at the entry and teasing the ring muscle, leaving Clarke quivering with lustful desire. She gripped the bedding harder, as if stabbing her nails into the fur would make Indra fuck her quicker. It may be did as without any warning Indra stabbed down, thrusting the toy past the rosebud and into the anal chute. "Aaaahhhhh," squeaked Clarke in pleasure and pain, "Ram it hard, Indra. My ass is so ready for banging."

Taking her at her word the older black woman gripped the teen's waist and began to pound down. Soon she was balls deep, the large toy vanishing down Clarke's backdoor with every vigorous thrust. The blonde squealed in pleasure, her fingers gripping the blanket tightly. Beside her her Mom was putting Octavia into position beside her, so close that the brunette's splayed fingers were brushing at Clarke's. She gave a pleasured squeak as Abby entered her, Clarke shrieking as well as Indra slammed harder and harder into her.

"Oh yes, this ass is so tight and fuckable," the black warrior grunted as her muscular body slammed at Clarke, her firm stomach pressing down over the teen as she forced the toy all the way in. "You were so right Abby, this is a butt made for fucking."

"Mmmnn, so is this one. I'm so glad you shared it with me," Abby responded pounding forward.

"Aaaarrrghh, yesssss, aaaarrggghhh," the two teen's squealed in unison as their asses were stretched and hidden zones of pleasure uncovered. Above and behind them the two older tops grinned at each other and sped up, slamming the toys in as hard and fast as they could. The teen's rocked with orgasmic joy, the pleasure coming thick and fast, a wave of sexual ecstasy on which they gloriously surfed.

With each violent thrust Clarke's ass expanded, the walls loosening their grip on the toy. It ached, a constant sense of soreness running through her, but one submerged within the pleasure. The teen bounced and wiggled her ass, raising it to meet Indra and make sure that each time the black warrior pounded as deep as the dick could go, the forward ram only ending as Indra's thighs hammered into Clarke's buttocks. The cheeks wobbled, going red as they were continually banged. Not that Clarke minded, ever since her Mom had introduced her to anal sex on their wedding night the teen had loved it; and if Indra wasn't quiet as good as her Mom (and Octavia was getting the better part of the deal) she still wasn't stinting on the butt-pounding. The teen's head jerked up as another orgasm exploded in her, "AAaarrrghh, yeessss, aaarrggghhh, fuck my ass, ram my hot hole."

Indra did; repeatedly, vigorously, intensely. 

The room was filled with the sounds of orgasming teens as Octavia and Clarke came again and again and again. They came so fast it seemed that it wasn't multiple orgasms they were having, but one continuos explosion of ecstasy, so powerful that if it had been placed in a missile it would have started another nuclear holocaust. Clarke could feel her back bending and her legs shaking, her muscles in arms tightening and her fingers flexing as if her body was no longer hers to control, but was run from a secret spot in her ass. She screamed louder, "AAAArrrghhh, fuuuckkk, aaaargghhh." her throat ached and tore, her vocal chords strained with effort, but still she couldn't help but shriek, "AAAAarrrgghhh, yessssss, aaaaarrggghhh!"

Neither Indra or Abby showed any sign of stopping, the two tops butt-banging each other's wives harder and faster, driving the toys into the holes, leaving them open and gaping. Sweat dripped from them as they gave their all, the hearth's fire adding to the heat so that the room was almost a sauna, the perspiration steaming as they pounded. It was the only liquid, cum was seeping from Clarke's cunt, over her lips and thighs, a continual leak of cunt juice as her pussy filled itself with wetness.

"Huh, huh, huh," panted Indra, "Your ass is so hot."

"Fuck it," squeaked Clarke in reply, "Bang it, ram it, hammer it, open it, slam it, gape it!"

Indra proceeded to do all those things and Abby did the same to Octavia, until the two teens were sweaty, gibbering messes of orgasmed out flesh. They sunk to the floor as the two older women, pulled out the dick, panting and gasping. Abby walked over to the wine gourd and opened it, taking a refreshing sip before passing it first to Indra and then the two teens. Slowly Clarke climbed on the bed, her ass aching and surely wide open, her legs still weak from the orgasms that had made them like a watery glass. Octavia flopped beside her, looking even more fucked than Clarke, her hair matted and sticky, looking like she'd been imitating a shrubbery, her asshole open and bruised, the sign of what a great butt-fucker Abby was.

The two older women sat on a couple of chairs a few feet away, passing the wine between them and relaxing in companionable silence. It was half a dozen minutes before Abby broke it, turning to Indra and asking, "So do you want to DP Clarke?"

"Yeah," the black woman nodded and stood up, placing the now empty gourd down.

"What's a DP?" asked Clarke, feeling a bit innocent and thinking she probably should know something that her Mom was obviously wanting Indra to do.

Abby stood, grinning, "DP, double-penetration. Indra fucks your ass at the same time as I fuck your pussy, I want to be able to see your beautiful face as you take two cocks at once."

Clarke nodded, noticing her Mom didn't ask whether she wanted to be DP'd. She probably just assumed Clarke would agree; she assumed right, if her wife wanted to fuck her with Indra, Clarke wanted to do it to please her.

Indra strode to the bed, lying down between Clarke and Octavia. She gave her own wife's ass a light swat, "Move up Octavia, we'll want some room." As the teen hastened to obey she turned to Clarke and said, "Sit that hot little ass down on my dick."

Clarke did so, sitting backwards over Indra, her hole hovering above the large dick and lowering herself down. As she did so she could see her Mom standing opposite, watching, a lustful look on her face. Clarke smiled at her, before moaning gently as she penetrated herself with Indra's thick dick. Her Mom licked her lips and ran a finger round her nipple, holding the dick out as if ready to plunge it in. The teen continued down, her asshole re-opening as the thick toy pushed up. It didn't take her long to engulf its full length, her butt still flexible from Indra's earlier pounding, and she had to admit it felt so good with one, how would it feel with two?

"Mmmmnn," she moaned, rubbing her pussy, her eyes on her Mom, watching the Milf watching her. Abby was obviously turned on by the sight of her daughter impaled on the black woman's huge prick, gazing at the sight of it vanishing up Clarke's ass as the teen slowly moved up and down, making sure her tunnel was easy. 

After a few moments Abby broke herself from her reverie and grinned, "You ready for the second one, baby?" 

"Uuurrhh, yes, Mom, come and stuff that dick in my twat, double fuck my hot holes," the blonde moaned back, her fingers slipping over her soaked cunt.

Abby moved between the two pairs of legs, pressing Clarke's back so that her cunt was spread open for her enjoyment. Taking the strap-on in one hand she guided it towards the hole as she had done many times before, though never when there was already one deep up Clarke's other tunnel. The teen moaned, "OOohhhhh," as the toy pressed past her pussy lips and into her. Above her Abby gave a smile of reassurance and love as she held the strap-on and slid it in. 

She moved slowly, not forcing it, allowing Clarke to get used to the feel of two pricks within her. The teen convulsed in pleasure, leaning back onto Indra, her hands resting on the bed for balance. It felt like she was being filled up, her asshole already expanded and stretched, the pussy slowly joining it as more and more of the thick plastic wedge went down it. "MMMnnnn, urrrrrhh, ohhhhh."

"You like it, baby? What do you think of having two cocks in you?" Abby grinned down, still pressing the toy gradually into her daughter.

"Ooohh, yes, I love it," moaned Clarke, "MMMnnn, being double dicked is so sexy."

"Wait until we really start pounding you," grinned her Mom. The toy was far enough in that it no longer needed her hand and she let go, working her hips and placing her palms on the inside of Clarke's thighs pressing them even further apart.

"MMmnnn, uurrhhh," the teen moaned trembling in pleasure. The cock in her pussy was going deeper now, rubbing against her erogenous zones and making her quiver. Her Mom's waist went back and forth, each time easing the dick a little further in, the tip ploughing through the wet flesh of the hole. Beneath them Indra was hardly moving, only her stomach tremors and the slide of her thumbs over the teen's nipple as she held the titties, showed that she was still awake. 

"Oooohhh, yesssss, ohhhhh," Clarke's back stretched back, rubbing over Indra, as the dick went further into her cunt. It was so deep that she could feel it rubbing at its partner through the thin walls, the tips of the two toys squashing her together. It was aching and straining, like she'd eaten and oversized meal and then some, but it was also delightful and sexual, the pleasure like she'd eaten a battery and it was fizzing with energy within her. "Ooooohhh yeessss, ohhhhhh," her Mom was pressed against her, the dildo fully up the teen's twat, cum dripped down from it, as Clarke juiced. "This feels so good, ooohhh yessss, Mom it feels so hot."

"What do you think Indra? Do you think we should double-pound my daughter?" Abby grinned.

"Oh yeah, she's such a sweet thing, but I think she'd be so improved by being totally fucked," Indra replied, squeezing the teen's breasts.

"Mmmnnn," there was a moan from Octavia and Clarke turned her head briefly to see the brunette sitting up in the corner, a hand down at her pussy, massaging the slick slot as she watched her wife and Abby share her friend.

Even as Clarke was looking at her friend playing with herself her Mom and Indra began to move, bringing themselves back and pushing forward. The resulting explosion of pleasure as they came back in, made Clarke squeal in excitement, her back bending and her perky boobs bouncing. And that first time was a slow one. The two women gripped her and began to go faster and harder, their cocks pounding down her holes, sometimes in time, sometimes separately as they each went to their own (fast) pace. Clarke shuddered and squealed, her entire body afire with ecstasy. "Aaaarrrghhh yessss, aaaaarrghhh, fuck me."

"Oh Clarke, this is so great, sharing you with my friend," Abby looked down as she banged, her face as happy as Clarke could remember. "I feel so close to Indra."

"Yes, me too, this is how we really cement the alliance between Skaikru and Trikru, joining together as one," Indra said. She grunted and slammed up before adding, "Your daughter does have one fine ass, I can see why you married her."

"Yes, she's so hot and sexy," grinned Abby, kissing Clarke briefly as she descended.

"Ooohhh God, yesssss, I love this, I love you Mom," the blonde teen shrieked in reply. Cunt juice welled up in her hole like it was lake, splashing out like a waterfall. She'd never felt so much pleasure, and the best bit was she got to see her Mom's face the whole time, looking at it as it came down and thinking how much love there was in it, how much desire. "Aaaaarrrghh, fuck, this is so good, ram my holes, share me Mom, fuck me!"

"Yes, baby, yes," panted Abby pounding forward, her tits bouncing above her daughter.

"Uurrhh, urrrrhh, this ass is hot," Indra grunted beneath them as she slammed forward.

"Oooohh, yesss, urrrrhhh, Clarke you are so lucky," moaned a masturbating Octavia, her fingers buried deep in her pussy.

The three women merged into one, a thrusting, grunting, panting, sweat of flesh. Shadows danced along the wooden walls as the fire burnt, looking like nothing more than a trembling amoeba, with no discernible shape or form. Clarke came again, and yet again, her orgasms adding to the many she'd already had from just been ass-fucked. She screamed in pleasure with each one, until her throat was dry and felt like she'd been blow-jobbing a cock wrapped in sandpaper. It was intense. 

Sweat dripped down from her Mom, covering the teen. Her back rubbed at Indra, also soaked in perspiration, so it was like shooting up and down a watered slide. The two women were no longer talking, just panting as they gave the teen their all, something Clarke appreciated as another orgasm almost tore off the top of her head. "Aaaaarrrghhh yessssss, aaaaaarrghhh."

Panting her Mom withdrew, her dildo dripping teen cum. "That was great Clarke, you made me proud, allowing me to share you with Indra."

Indra pushed at Clarke's back, helping the teen up, "We must do Octavia soon, really make sure we join together."

Octavia nodded eagerly.

Abby nodded and smiled, "But not tonight."

Soon the four of them were cuddled up under the fur blanket, the two teens happily in the middle, snuggled by their Milf wives.

Outside it began to gently rain...


End file.
